Night Like This
by Aerle
Summary: Marco has taken Thatch's place at pokernight, but he is losing more than his money. Written for the MarcoAce week 2015.


Written for the MarcoAce week 2015 day 5 with the theme "Song Lyrics"

Song is "Night Like This" by Caro Emerald. The lyrics are cursified in the text.

The story is set in the 1950s, where it was more common to smoke.

* * *

It had been a long time since he had been in a bar like this. Still, he was here with a goal, and confidently, he walked through the room to the backdoor hidden behind a coat rack. A man was reading a paper on a chair next to it, looking nonchalantly, but Marco knew he would be kicked out by the slightest sign of hesitation.

The man looked up when Marco approached, rising from his chair and looking quite intimidating. He was paid for that, no doubt.

Marco tipped his hat. "Good evening. Elvis couldn't make it tonight, so I'm here on his behalf." Elvis was Thatch's nickname during poker, and that was what he was known as.

The doorman raised his eyebrow and looked Marco up and down.

Marco stood his ground and kept looking as unimpressed as ever. He hadn't lied, Thatch had business to attend to tonight, and couldn't make his usual poker evening. For some reason, he thought that it would be a good idea to send Marco in his stead, instead of just folding for the night.

"You'll clean them all out with that poker face of yours," he had said to Marco. "And who knows, maybe you'll lose something too," he had added with a wink.

Marco hadn't understood what he meant. Losing at poker was the exact opposite of the goal, right? However, he had nothing better to do tonight anyway, and it might come in handy that Thatch owed him now. As would the money.

The doorman nodded finally, apparently satisfied with what he saw, and opened the door to Marco. Marco tipped his hat again as he walked past the man. The door was shut behind him as soon as he walked into the room.

 _From where you are  
You see the smoke start to arise where they play cards  
And you walk over, softly moving passed the guards  
The stakes are getting higher, you can feel it in your heart_

He heard the music before the smell of cigar smoke hit his face. He blinked a few times, to be able to see without his eyes tearing up.

Around a table in the middle of the room, several people were sitting, looking at him expectantly.

"Look at that, fresh meat," someone said, laughing loudly. It was a fat man, who, for some reason, was eating a piece of what looked like cherry pie.

Marco rolled his eyes and hung his coat and hat on the coat rack.

"Where's Elvis?" another voice asked.

"He couldn't make it. I'm here in his place," Marco said, before he turned around to see who the voice had belonged to. His jaw almost dropped.

At the table, playing with a box of matches, was the most gorgeous man Marco had ever seen. Raven coloured locks framed a freckled and rather bored looking face. The man leaned with his head on his hand as he blew out one of the matches he had lit. He looked too young to be there, yet entirely in place at the same time.

"If the welcoming is done, can we please get started? I'm too beautiful to wait," a dark haired woman said as she sipped from what appeared to be a martini.

"What are we calling you, stand-in?" the freckled man asked. "Or can we just call you Pineapple?"

"Excuse me?"

He pointed at Marco's head. "Your hair."

"Call me Phoenix," he said through gritted teeth and joined the others at the table. Thatch had pressed upon him not to use his real name. It could get him into trouble if someone was a sore loser. Besides, no one used their real name.

"I'm Spades," the freckled man introduced himself. "That's Blackbeard," he pointed at the pie eating man, "Snake Princess," he gestured to the black haired woman, "Cat Burglar," he indicated a ginger woman, "and White Hunter."

The latter was a man smoking two cigars at once and causing half of the smoke in the room. The woman indicated as Snake Princess was holding a cigarette in a cigarette holder. Spades himself had lit a cigarette as well.

Marco managed to get a seat across from Spades, and lit a cigarette to fit into the group. A pink haired woman dealt the cards and placed three of them in the middle of the table. As small blind, Blackbeard threw in the first chips, followed by Cat Burglar.

Marco decided to play it safe in the first round and called. Another card was drawn. Marco didn't really have anything, but bluffing gave him a thrill he didn't know he had missed since he stopped playing poker a few years ago.

The last card was drawn.

Marco checked his cards before throwing some chips in the middle, raising the stakes. Snake Princess and White Hunter folded. When it was Spades' turn, he looked at Marco in thought, drumming his fingers on the table as he took a drag from his cigarette. Finally, he raised the stakes some more.

 _He calls you bluff  
He is the ace you never thought he played that much  
And now it's more than all this cards you want to touch  
You never know if winning this could really be enough_

Marco felt a rush go through his veins. Spade looked at him, dark eyes drilling into his, as he took a drag of his cigarette and smirked. Marco's pulse quickened.

Suddenly, the rest of the room didn't matter anymore. Marco barely registered Blackbeard folding, though Cat Burglar called. Marco picked up his chips to call, but changed his mind at the last moment and raised. He hadn't taken his eyes of Spades for a moment, nor had Spades himself looked away.

All eyes were aimed at them as the stakes were getting higher and higher. Each of them kept raising the pot.

Cat Burglar had folded and watched as the pot grew with large eyes. "This is so hot," she muttered.

Marco didn't have time to worry about what she could mean. He was too focused on the game they were playing. They were in their own world, raising the stakes like money didn't matter. It didn't to Marco, really. He didn't lack it, and the rush he was feeling was well worth it.

Would Spades falter?

He didn't, and eventually, they were both all in.

Marco had to show his hand. He literally had nothing, but he didn't care. His highest card was a king. Perhaps he could win, but it was unlikely.

Spades grinned and turned around his own cards. He didn't have much either, except a high card. Ace of spades.

 _Take a look beyond the moon  
You'll see the stars (mmm…)  
And when you look around  
You know the room by heart_

A grin appeared on Marco's face. He had lost, and a lot of money at that, but he didn't care. The rush the bluffing had caused was better than sex in his opinion. Well, sex with any of his past partners. Sex with Spades would be on a whole other level, he was sure.

He still hadn't broken eye contact with Spades, even with the dirty thoughts he had, but slowly, he became aware that everyone was staring at him with their mouths open. Even Blackbeard had stopped eating his pie.

"You lost! You lost _everything_!" Cat Burglar exclaimed. "How can you laugh?!"

Marco shrugged. "The risk of the game." He pushed his chair back and rose. "Congratulations," he said to Spades. "I fear that was all I had on me tonight, so I bid you goodnight. Ladies, gentlemen." He nodded at them and made ready to leave.

"You're not going to try to win it back?" Spades had risen as well, the chips, mostly his own and Marco's stacked up on the table.

Marco smiled. "Not tonight."

"Will you be back?"

Another smile tugged at his lips. "Would you like to squeeze me dry again?"

"Perhaps." Spades' eyes were shining, but Marco knew instantly that it wasn't about the money, not like Cat Burglar who was all but drooling on Ace's chips. There was something else in Spades' look, something familiar.

He had enjoyed the rush just as much as Marco had.

 _I have never dreamed it  
Have you ever dreamed a night like this  
I cannot believe it  
I may never see a night like this  
When everything you think is incomplete  
Starts happening when you are cheek to cheek  
Could you ever dream it  
I have never dreamed, dreamed a night like this_

In the next few days, Marco couldn't get Spades out of his head. He asked Thatch about him – inconspicuously, of course, he asked about the others as well – but Thatch just shrugged and said he didn't know them, not even their real names. They were his poker buddies, which only meant they tried to take his money.

Marco offered – casually – to go in Thatch's stead again the next time, but Thatch laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.

"I get that you want to win back your money, but I shouldn't have sent you in there. Believe me, you'll thank me when you don't lose another heap of money," he had said.

Marco was about to say that he didn't want to go back for the money, but for an entirely different reason, but then Thatch would want to know. If Thatch knew, Izo would know soon after, and if Izo knew, everyone would know. And Marco would never hear the end of it.

 _How many times  
Have I been waiting by the door to hear these chimes  
To hear that someone debonair has just arrived  
And opened up to see my world before my eyes_

Marco had to admit that he was expecting to see Spades anywhere; he even caught himself looking for him. Every time he saw a black mob of hair, Marco would turn his head, but he never recognised the freckled cheeks he adored.

It was silly, Marco knew that. He didn't know Spades, didn't even know his real name, but somehow, he was drawn to him. He wanted to get to know him, touch him and to feel his body against him. He knew sex with Spades would be the best he'd ever have, but just seeing him one more time would do. He would be okay with that, if that was all he could get.

Weeks passed, however, without Marco ever seeing him again, and the memory of Spades started to fade. Not completely, of course, he would never forget those eyes, that rush Marco had gotten when playing poker with him. But he didn't think he saw him everywhere anymore.

Thatch invited Marco to his birthday, and Marco gladly took the invitation. Getting wasted sounded like a good plan, and it would be nice to see his family again. Some of his brothers he saw more often than others – Thatch and Izo were on the list of family he saw a little too often – and it would be nice to catch up with them.

When he arrived at Thatch's and Izo's house, he handed Thatch the wrapped bottle of rum while congratulating him. In the living room, it was busy. Not only Marco's Pops and brothers had come, but also many of Thatch's friend. Thatch had always been one to make friends easily, and several odd figures were present.

 _That silhouette  
creates an image and a night I can't forget  
It has the scent of something special, I can't rest  
If I resist temptation, oh I know for sure that I will lose the bet_

Marco froze midway through shaking hands with Rakuyo when he saw him. Or actually, he only saw his silhouette, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind it was him. Spades.

Marco looked around. Izo was looking a little too innocently, while Thatch grinned broadly. They had to have planned this together. Marco's heart was beating fast. Should he approach Spades?

He rejected that thought. That Spades had enjoyed playing with him didn't mean he had any other interest. After all, he _had_ won the entire pot that night, and, with it, all Marco's money.

He decided to pretend Spades wasn't here, and continued talking to Rakuyo as if nothing had happened. His brother must have noticed his temporarily paralysation, but, thankfully, he didn't comment on it.

Beer flowed freely, and while Marco didn't get drunk – he never did – he did stop worrying about Spades' presence. Maybe he would be interested in playing cards again, but that would be it, the only thing their relationship was based on.

Marco laughed, drank, and smoked as he talked to his family and friends. People were already leaving by the time he figured he might be a little tipsy, and that fresh air would do him good.

He breathed in deeply as smoke free air hit his lungs. He liked cigarettes as much as the next guy, but it was nice to give his lungs a rest for a moment. He leaned on the railing of the balcony and stared out over the garden. The moon lit it up beautifully, and Marco caught himself sighing. It was almost a waste not to share this romantic view with someone else.

 _I walk away and suddenly it seems  
I'm not alone (mmm...)  
In front of me he stands  
I stop before he goes_

Footsteps stopped behind him, and Marco turned around. As if he had heard his thoughts, Spades was now standing behind him, a glass of beer in each hand. He held out one, and Marco took it gratefully. In the off-chance he did get drunk, he could always sleep on Thatch's couch.

"I didn't know you were this close to Thatch," Marco said, after having taken a sip. "He said he barely knew you."

"Did he? That's odd, because I live next door to here," Spades said with a frown. "Not that he told me much about you."

Marco's lips curled into a smirk. "Have you asked about me then?" He felt triumphant when Spades' cheeks coloured slightly pink.

"Have you?" he shot back, gulping from his beer to hide his embarrassment, no doubt.

"I liked to know where my money had gone to."

Spades smirked now as well, causing Marco's skin to tingle. He held out his hand. "I'm Ace."

"Ace of Spades," Marco said musing as he took the extended hand, trying to repress a shudder when he felt fire shoot through his veins when he touched Ace's bare skin. "It almost doesn't seem like a coincidence you beat me with that."

"Are you calling me a cheater?"

His words didn't sound accusing, somehow rather… seductive.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Marco said huskily.

"Will you tell me your name as well or should I continue calling you Crushed Pineapple?"

Marco narrowed his eyes. Way to ruin the moment. "It's Marco."

Ace smirked. "I like that better anyway. Marco."

His name rolled off Ace's tongue, and this time, Marco couldn't repress the shudder. He was sure Ace had noticed, because his smirk grew.

They were silent for a moment, and Marco took a long draught from his beer. Talking to Ace was as exciting as playing poker with him, and Marco was bluffing his way through.

"Do you feel like taking a risk, Marco?" Ace asked suddenly.

Marco looked at Ace, who had casually lit a cigarette. He cocked his eyebrow. "I'm listening."

Ace grinned, showing off his teeth. "Are you willing to go _all in_?"

 _I have never dreamed it  
Have you ever dreamed a night like this  
I cannot believe it  
I may never see a night like this  
When everything you think is incomplete  
Starts happening when you are cheek to cheek  
Could you ever dream it  
I have never dreamed, dreamed a night like this_

Marco barely registered what was happening before his back hit a bed. They had somehow made it into Ace's house, who indeed lived next door to Thatch and Izo.

Ace was currently on top of him, Marco's fingers intertwined with his hair, as they were kissing like their life depended on it. And in some way, it did.

Ace moved back a little, moaning softly as he looked at Marco, who lay bare-chested beneath him. Ace licked his lips. "You are a bit of a gambler, aren't you?" he said, panting slightly.

Marco smirked and flipped them over. "Somehow, I don't think this is a gamble."

 _Mmm...  
Mmm…_

Ace let out a satisfied moan as he curled up against Marco. Marco smiled and pulled him close, pressing a kiss on his hair. He had been right, sex with Spades – Ace – was the most fantastic thing that had ever happened to him. There was only one thing that could make it better, but he would wait to ask Ace until they had both come back from their high.

Ace moved and placed a lazy, sloppy kiss on Marco's lips. "Tonight was great."

"Maybe we could repeat it, sometime." Marco barely realised what he said until he said it as he caressed some dark strands out of Ace's face. He closed his eyes for a second. He had just decided he would be a little more subtle.

Ace hummed and kissed him gently. "Do you mean what we did just now," he kissed Marco again, "or do you want to make a day out of it?"

Marco smirked and flipped them over again. "How about both?" He leaned in to kiss Ace, who wrapped his arms around Marco's neck and pulled him close.

 _I have never dreamed it  
Have you ever dreamed a night like this  
I cannot believe it  
I may never see a night like this  
When everything you think is incomplete  
Starts happening when you are cheek to cheek  
Could you ever dream it  
I have never dreamed, dreamed a night like this_


End file.
